Kogasa
"Stop. I'm going to say this right now: How DARE you say "congratulations?" After all of that shit, I don't want your congratulations." Kogasa was a Player from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. He is Taiki's older brother, and is the eldest brother of three boys. This page is in GREAT NEED OF UPDATING. Please literally uppercut Cin for more details on Kogasa until they can kick their own ass into finally finishing this page. Appearance Kogasa is a fair skinned boy with fiery orange-red hair and hazel eyes. A pair of glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, and are often just a little bit crooked due to his rough treatment of them. A scar that had been slashed diagonally across the bridge of his nose could be seen underneath his glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped gash across his left cheek could be clearly seen on his face as well. Week 11 (Pre-Entry Fee) Kogasa had large round glasses and several bandages littered along his body, including his knees, fingers, and especially his face. A bandage covered the scar - which, back then, was a true cut - on his nose, and a thick gauze with medical tape covered the gash along his left cheek. Both injuries stung him when touched. Kogasa had a bright yellow raincoat with matching yellow rain boots. He had a plain black T-shirt and navy pants hidden underneath the raincoat. Kogasa carried around a backpack that was faded green in color, though one strap has been replaced with a plain strip of brown leather. His backpack had school supplies, an umbrella - his psyche during the game - and a soccer ball in it. It also had turtle food in it before he gave it to Pippin. Week 11 (Entry Fee) BIG ROUGH CHEETO PUFF Week 13 HE WAS THERE??? Week 14 HE WORKED IN BIBBONBADES AND LOOKED HOTwait no he was fourteen he's still a fetus Week 15 HE DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP CIN WHAT THE F Personality CRIES SOFTLY THIS NEEDS TO BE UPDATED BUT here have a solid placeholder. In the mean time Pre Week 11 Kogasu is a formal and slightly snobbish boy with a large brain. He is ready to dive into complicated mathematics and theories for small things, and gets stressed out when he finds himself faced with too much adversary. Constantly trying to prove himself, Kogasu is arrogant and stubborn in the middle of arguments; he is the first to bolt when he feels too worked up to answer anything anymore. While candid and quick to comment on things, Kogasu may offer support to others who tend to be quieter. He hardly takes things that are offered to him without questioning it. If given the option to share things, he takes little time to choose that over taking things upon himself. The things he does reserve for his own use are his concepts of independence and maturity; though, while insistent on being able to support himself, he doesn't like to be alone. There are hints of a quieter, more negotiable Kogasu underneath his veil of formality and intelligence. Whether or not he becomes comfortable enough to relax around others has yet to be seen. History Pre-Game Not much has been revealed about Kogasu's life prior to his death. He has a mother and two younger brothers, and they didn't live anyplace near Shibuya. Kogasu also has a pet turtle, whom he greatly adores and respects. His school life has been kept under wraps as well, though he stated that he took online college courses and did independent study on mathematics. His insistence on being academically ahead of his grade level is a mystery. Pre Week 11 THIS IS ONGOING Relationships SO MANY WIP Taiki Taikibis Kogasa's younger brother. He'S SO PROUD OF HIM AND WORRIES OVER HIM LIKE PLS TAIKI YOU JUST GOT OUT OF SHIBUYAS GAME I AM FRET Sayoko: Kogasa's partner, and closest friend. He adores them with every bit of his being. YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL WRITE MORE HERE SOON Amaryllis: A girl who was a Reaper during his Week. Initially seeing her as somebody who was weak and who heavily depended upon others, Kogasa came to understand why Amaryllis acted the way she did upon learning about her life in America. A friendship - and a growing fondness - formed between the two as the week concluded and the pair kept in contact. From being a great friend, to being a favorite amongst his little brothers, to continuously offering the Hiraokas her support, Kogasa came to like her greatly. The boy wasn't made aware of Amaryllis' feelings towards him until late December, wherein the two exchanged gifts for Christmas and Amaryllis kissed his cheek underneath some mistletoe. Unable to register what had occurred, Kogasa ran away; as he consulted Sayoko for advice, he learned that Amaryllis had a crush on him. Kogasa hesitated to face Amaryllis for six months afterwards as he sorted through his own feelings. While Kogasa desperately wanted to return her feelings, he felt too burdened by the negative developments that began to arise within his life. Upon Amaryllis finally confessing to him post Week 13, Kogasa told her that he cared a lot about her, but left his feeling out to be ambiguous as he prompted that the two remained friends. Trying his best to keep such grounds as that, the boy did his best to run away again, only for him to trip and realize that Kei was watching. Enraged, Kogasa's verbal attack on the Composer caused him to let his true feelings out. Amaryllis comforted Kogasa as he vocalized his fears for Noriko - a recently deceased soccer player from his team - as well has his concerns for his family, school, and the people he loves. Once he calmed down, the two walked back to Amaryllis' home hand in hand, and Kogasa promised that he'd come back to his feelings towards her another day. Meanwhile, he wanted to spend days out with her in the future. So they're like? Maybe dating? Officially unofficially??? Noriko: Noriko is one of Kogasa's teammates in his soccer team. Her vast repertoire in sports, her skill in soccer, and her energetic dedication towards the things she approaches is very admirable to him, and he respects her greatly. He is greatly troubled by her death, especially since there is a chance that one of Tokyo's Games could claim her. At the moment, Kogasa doesn't know that Noriko has been accepted into Shibuya's Game as a Player. Trivia *Kogasa's headcanon voice is Naota from FLCL. * After Kogasa's entry fee was taken, he started sounding like this this person - singing/rapping included. * Kogasu's name could translate to either "little umbrella" or "fiery/scorching". His last name - Hiraoka - means "flat hill". * Kogasu is the rat of the Chinese Zodiac crew. (He was initially the dog.) * Kogasu has a pet turtle named Mr. Shimimamoto. He calls the turtle Shimimamoto-sensei as well. * Kogasu uses Japanese titles for people. Please tell the mun if they use a title incorrectly, so B S - * He actually really likes head pets, but he's too much of a "man" to let people touch his head like that. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Week 11 Category:Players